


The demon princes nanny

by Theonetruegod



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demon Dipper Pines, F/M, Master/Servant, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: this story is about the young demon Alcor and his nanny Mabel. the story will begin before his time. and then lead to how they meet. and how his father Bill falls for the young lady. can she come to love him after the death of her twin? or will there be hidden secrets to be revealed.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper P.O.V  
The beginning of my summer was boring. Expect the taxing work my Gruncle Stan gave me and my sister. Then I found the Journal 3. Thanks to the journal I went on adventures with my sister. Thanks to finding the other two journal. I found out new interformation the author. Who is my Gruncle Ford. This lead to war against Bill Cipher. Mine and my families greatest foe. 

It's been three months since the war against Bill started. Today Me and Mabel were following Grunkle Stan order to collect Food for everybody. My Grunkle Stan spent his day collecting other resources for Grunkle Ford. Grunkle spent his days making machines and weapons to help against Bill's demon army. 

At a rundown and abandon store. Me and Mabel were collecting food. Mabel wanted to get gummy bears and smile dip. But I told her no. That's when I spotted a Zombie. "Mabel, watch out there is a Zombie right behind you". I threw a knife at the zombies head. Killing the Zombie. 

"Dipper, you could have hit me. You idiot of a brother". Mabel was annoyed at me. A loud piercing sound filled the air. Me and Mabel covered our ears. Mabel was crying and whining from the sound. The sound did take care of other zombies. I could someone walking towards us. The sound had stopped. I grabbed ahold of Mabel about to run.

"Hey guys, calm down it's just us". Wendy called to us. Soos and Pacifica were with her. 

"You guys, almost gave me a heart atteck at the age of twelve. I can not take anymore of this". I whined at them. They all laughed at me. 

"Hey now clam down Dipper. If I hadn't sang. You guys would have been Zombie food". Wendy and Pacifica spook in unison. Neither of them could sing. But it did do its job. 

Mabel P.O.V  
Pacifica was giving my brother heart eyes. She has been flirting with my baby brother ever since we saved her. I decided to pick a fight with her. We kept throwing insults at each other all way back to the hideout. I was about to punch for saying things about Grenda. When Soos decided to step in. 

Right outside the hideout. Gideon fell on me. He had been hiding in the trees waiting for me. That started a fight with Dipper. I shoved Gideon off of me. And rushed back inside the hideout. 

I ran into Grunkle Stan. He didnt look very well. 

Events in the morning:  
Grunkle Stan P.O.V  
"I will be sending Dipper and Mabel to fetch food". I ordered my niece and nephew. Pacifica and Gideon complained over my orders. That started a fight with Mabel and Pacifica. Gideon then tried to get in the middle flirting with Mabel. Only to get boot smack him in the face. The boot was Wendy's. But Dipper was the one to throw it. Dipper was giggling at Gideons boot mark on his face. Until he started to cough and passed out. 

It's been two hours since he passed out. I was about to send Pacifica and Mabel instead. When Dipper awoke. He quickly got up and grabbed his sister. And just left. Leaving everyone worried and scared for him expect for Ford.

Four hours have passed since they left to get food. I sent Pacifica, Wendy and Soos to go search for them. They quickly grabbed there gear. And was out the door. 

Six hours passed. I sent Gideon outside to wait for them. Gideon treid to argue. But I put my foot down. And He went outside to wait for them. 

When he was gone. Ford called me to the lab. I walked to the lab and entered. Ford explain to me that Dipper is not just part of Bill's circle but he is born a half demon and half angel. Dipper needed to get back here. To be kept safe and trained. I didnt care he wasnt my blood relative. He is my kin. 

They finally arrived back. Mabel had rushed in. Knocking into me. Her cheeks were red. Dipper came in. Followed by the rest of the group. Dipper was concern for his sister. But Gideon had to butt in. 

Wendy P.O.V  
I picked fight with the Gideon. He was so annoying on how he chased after Mabel. He brought up Robbie. I was about beat his ass. When Dipper got between us. I tried to move him but he sent me flying. 

Dippers P.O.V  
I can't control it. My body feels stronger but I can't control it. The voices in my head are saying my family is the enemy. What is gonna on? Gruncle Stan grabbed hold of me. I turned around and kicked him in the balls. He let me go and dropped to his knees. 

Ford came behind me. And knocked me out. Everything went black. 

Ford P.O.V  
I picked the kid up. And explaind to everyone that Dipper is a half breed. That dippers powers took control of him. He is just a child. That has awaken to his powers. 

Mabels P.O.V  
The ground started to shake. The roof was coming down. We covered ourselves. But nothing hit us. Then there stood Bill. "Hello, it's been such a long time". Bill laughed at us. 

Bill's P.OV  
Since this morning I felt a source of power. It is his power. I finally found him. 

When I arrived to the source. Instead of him. I found the Pine family and other circle members. I was overjoyed. I was laughing out of joy. 

In Sixers arms layed a unconscious pinetree. The boy started to stir. He awoke and quickly warped his arms around his uncle. To keep from falling. He looked up at me and glared. Pinetree was very pale. "What are you doing here, bill". 

"Dipper, calm down and are you okay?" Shooting star asked her brother. I read her mind. "Stay down baby brother. You are still to weak to fight. You just came into demonic and Angelic powers". 

"What?" I asked forgetting she does not know I can read minds. 

"Whag are you doing here, bill?" Sixer asked me. He was anger. I wasnt gonna tell them the truth. 

"I came here to warn you". I told them. I made myself bigger and turned red. "I will give two months then I will come and kill you all" then I dissapeared out of their sight. 

Back in the mindscape. I went to my subjects. To work out a plan to get him back.

Dippers P.O.V  
Two months have passed. I been training to control my powers. Everyone has been hard on me. They keep pressuring me to get better. Expect for Grunkle Stan. He let's me be a normal kid for a bit. I read their minds and hear mean things they say about me. Expect for Grunkle Stan. 

I can't take this pressure and hate anymore. Late in the night. I take a knife to my wrist and slit my wrist.

Mabel P.OV  
Dipper has been acting weird. He isn't taking his training seriously. Why is he so weak lately. 

I went to my brother's room. The blood was rushing out of his wrist. I treid to wake him. I put my hands on the cut to stop the bleeding. Nothing was working. I screamed for somebody to come help. 

Wendy and Soos rushed into the room. They freaked when they saw the blood. Ford entered the room. "What is gonna on?" He asked us. "Dipper is dead. He committed suicide". I was sobbing. "He will be fine" Ford said to us. What the hell? He is dead. How is that being fine. Then right at that moment Dipper sat up. 

Dipper P.O.V  
Grunle stan walked in the room. How was I still alive? Grunkle Stan pulled me in his arms. "Kiddo, why did you try to commit suicide". I was sobbing into his chest.

"Everyone hates me. I can hear their thoughts. I also can't take the pressure of being the hero". I admitted to him. The other gasped at the news. Mabel hugged me. "Dip, you need to tell us. How you are feeling. And I am so sorry for being mean". Mabel told me. Everyone apologized and hugged me. But how was I still alive?

A poof of smoke filled the air. And when it cleared. Bill was in my room. 

Bill P.O.V  
"That's because demons and angels can't kill themselves. They only can be killed by other demons and angels". I told little Pinetree. The others formed a circle around Pinetree. I smirked at little Pinetree. "Means I can kill you, Pinetree". I summoned my demons. 

Pinetree called for his holy sword. Blues and yellows swirled around him. The sword appeared in his right hand. He pointed it at me. "I will kill, Bill Cipher!" He yelled at me. 

Dippers P.O.V  
Fours hours have passed. We been fighting against Bill and his army. I spotted Mabel waved to her. She gave me a smile. 

"Pinetree, you should pay attention to me". Bill said with a malicious smile. 

"Don't worry, Bill. I made a promise to kill you". I said and pointed my sword at him. 

"Oh my sweet Dipper, thinks he is gonna win. That is funny" Bill said. As he waved his axe back and forth. Wait a second. Did he just call me, Dipper. 

"You said my name. You didnt call me by Pinetree just then" I said. 

Bill P.O.V  
"Whatever kid, but anyways sleep tight my little angel". I told him. He looked puzzled at me. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. I took my axe and slashed him across his chest. He dropped to his knees using his sword for support. He coughed up blood. He lost balanced and fell on his face. He turned to look at Shooting star.

Mabel P.O.V  
My brother was doing great during the battle. He took care of most of the demons. Right now, he was fighting Bill.

Dipper was trying to cheer me up. Off and on during the fight. But all i could do, was give him a smile. Right now, I was fighting Will. He was a blue crybaby version of Bill. Most of the fight. Was me poking and pulling Wills hair. Before he vanished in thin air. 

When I turned to Dipper. He was laying on the ground. He was losing a lot of blood. But he was smiling at me. 

"Dip, get up!" I yelled at him. I was running towards him. "Dipper get up. And defeat Bill". I was by him now and pulled him into my arms. He was hardly breathing. Gideon was calling for me. It started to rain. Everyone was near us now.

"Never give up Mabel. I will be back in your arms in the future. You will defeat Bill, Mebal. I know you will. Because you are Mabel. And I love you, big sister". He closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. He was turning into gold dust. Then he vanished from my arms.

"Dont leave me, Dipper. Come back to me, dipper. I can't do this without you". I was bawling my eyes out. Soos put his hand on my shoulder. "Dude he is in a better place now". Soos told me, but he was crying too. 

"He didnt go to a better place. He didnt even go to hell. He vanished. He does not exist anymore". Bill said awhile wearing a poker face. "And without Dipper. You cannot defeat me. So bow down to your new king". 

Now one bow to him. Bill snapped his fingers. Gideon started to scream in pain. He was forced to bow to Bill. The rest followed. Ford said something to Grunkle Stan but I didnt catch it. I snared at Bill. "I will get my revenge. I will kill you". I thought, knowing that he can read my thoughts. 

Bill P.O.V  
I arrived at my palace. I just made it in time to see the golden dust turn into a baby. I picked up the baby. And kissed his little Dipper birthmark. "Morning, My little Pinetree. Welcome home, my dear prince". Tad and Will rushed into the room. "Is he back?" They both asked. 

Half a year later. 

I been busy. I been ruling over the mindscape, hell and earth. Today is the day, the people get to meet their prince. 

"Bill, you have to see this!" Tad yelled as he ran into the room with Alcor in his arms. I sighed but smiled at Alcor. "What is it?" I asked him. 

"I guess, you dont want to know his first words". Tad teased me. He tried to leave. But I grabbed his shoulder. I took Alcor from his arms. I was rocking my son in my arms. 

"What was his first word?" I asked Tad. "It was Shooting Star". 


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later   
Mabels P.O.V  
Everyone lives have been different. Wendy and Robbie are married. They have two kids. Wendy is a royal knight that serves the Prince. Robbie took over his parents funeral home. 

Ford and Mcgucket are royal scientists and inventors. Stan married lazy suzan. They run the Greasy's diner and the mystery shack. 

Soos married Melody. They both work at the mystery shack. 

Gideon runs his father's car dealership. He also helps convicts reform in society. He still trying to get me to date him. Dude find someone else.

Pacifica still has her parents blood money. But she uses it for good. She still loves Dipper. Dude, find someone else. She is also the Princes tutor. 

And for me. I work part time at the shack. But today I am going to a interview to become the princes nanny. It will be one step closer to my revenge.

I arrived at my old hometown. Now turned into the royal capital. I walked until a demon carriage picked me up. Inside was Wendy. She gave me a hug and wished me luck. 

Hour later   
I was sitting in the royal office. I was shown in by Will. He was jittery the entire time. Let me poke you again. You little B****. 

In came King Bill. I didnt want to call him, king. But I had to. I stood up and bowed to him. He smirked like a snake. If snakes could smirk. He sat in his chair. And I sat in the chair that I was original sitting in. We talked a bit. Most of the time I had to keep control of my anger. This is the man that killed my brother.

30 minutes later  
Will came in with a small child. The was very small. He had curly brunette hair with blond highlight. He had rosy lips and Doe colored eyes. He wore a turtleneck sweater and tiny shorts. He was adorable. My heartbroken when I noticed the little dipper birthmark. This kid had the same birthmark as my brother. 

"This is my son, Alcor". Bill spoke to me. "I had Will bring him here. To see if you guys are a match". Bill stood up and walked past me and the desk. He walked to his son. And picked him up. He gave the child a kiss on the cheeks.

"Alcor, shooting star aka Mabel wants to be your babysitter is that fine with you". The boy was shaking in excitement. He was grabbing for me. "I guess that is a yes". He walked over to me and dropped the small child into my lap. "I will give you an hour to prove yourself, Shooting star". Then he and will left us in the room tougher. 

Hour later  
Bill and Will came back to see the place fine. Alcor was giggle to my story about Gruncle Stan. Pictures and crayons strewn across the room. The pictures filled with My family and Alcors family. Bill decided to give me the job. Seeing that I proved myself with Alcor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mabels P.O.V  
Three months later  
My days spent taking care of the prince. He is very mature for his age. But sometimes he acts his age. He loves to be cuddled. I learned very quickly that Alcor is gorgeous for his age. I became overprotective of him. The boy is twelve and already has pigs trying to take a bite from him. 

"Alcor, its time for your breakfest". I shook the young prince awake. He let out a whimper and treid to crawl under his blankets. No you dont. I ripped the blankets off the bed. He let a cry. I picked him up and carried him to the royal dinning room. I sat him in his chair. I watched the maid put his food in front of the sleepy prince. 

Alcor slightly awake ate his food. When he finished. He turned to me and wanted picked up. I picked him and carried him to his class. Wendy was right behind me. 

Pacifica smiled when we entered. "Good morning my little prince". She opened her arms to take the boy. I handed him over. He easily went to her. She twirled him in the air. Me and Wendy left the room. I went to the break room. While Wendy stayed to guard the prince. 

A few hours later   
I picked up the prince. It was lunch time. I carried him to the dining room. He ate his lunch. After lunch was magic training with Will. I left him with Will and Wendy. 

I called Grunkle Stan. He gave me good news. Soos and Melody are having a child. That is amazing. I ended the call when he treid to play matchmaker for me again. 

Hour later   
I picked up Alcor. He was sleepy. It was nap time. I took him to his room and laid him in his bed. He fell asleep to my humming. 

30 minutes later  
He had to get up. I carried him to the library for him to self study. I spent this time making scrapbooks. 

Hour later  
Time for dinner. I picked up Alcor. He was having dinner with Tad. They were having a picnic outside. Demons loved to have moonlight picnics. Me and Wendy would join them. 

Two hours later  
Time for bed. I carried Alcor to his room. And put him to bed with "lavender blue" lullaby. "Have sweet dreams, my prince".


	4. Chapter 4

Mabels P.O.V  
I hate today. Today is the day the prince has a picnic with the king. Today the prince is wearing a pink ruffly dress. And a matching bonnet. I carried him to the royal garden. Wendy was retelling the story about how I almost became a gnome queen. Alcor was giggling to the story. Then we arrived. 

"You made it". Bill whined. He leapt from his seat. And took Alcor from me. "My baby boy is adorable today. You honor me with your presence". Bill was showering Alcor with kisses and praises. Then he set his son in a wooden chair. 

The picnic was pleasant. Expect for the part of me wanting to strangle the stupid king. Not in front of Alcor. They were drinking lippe tea with biscuits. 

"Daddy, am I pretty?" Alcor asked Bill. Bill nodded to his son. Alcor giggled at his father's response. "Is Wendy pretty?" Alcor asked. Bill didnt answer. He was too afraid to answer. "Wendy is the prettiest knight in the whole world". Alcor answered for his dad. "Is Mabel pretty, daddy". Oh, hell that freak gonna answer. I was glaring at Bill. I dint care if killed me. If wendy can get away with it. So can I. Bill turned red at his son question. Not anger red, but embarrassed red. 

"She is as ugly as a toad". Bill answered. I am gonna kill him. Wendy cover Alcors eyes. Alcor gave his dad "are you stupid" look. "Daddy, you need your eyes fixed. Mabel is very pretty. She is as pretty as a shooting star". They little prince exclaimed. Wendy lost it. She was having a laughing fit. Bill gave his son a weird look. I went up to the prince and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you my prince. But I cannot compare to you". He giggled at my response. The rest of picnic was me and Bill outdoing each other on complimenting the prince. All while Wendy was dieing from laughing to hard. 


	5. Chapter 5

4 years later  
Mabels P.O.V  
Its Alcors sixteenth birthday today. He was triwling in his new ballgown. Everybody was invented to birthday ball. Alcor stopped triwling and skipped to me.

"Mabel, what are you going wear". I took out my phone and showed the more modern version of the dress I worn to Pacifica family ball all those years ago. Alcor gave me the same look Pacifica gave me all those years ago. "I like it, Mabel". He lied to me. 

Two hours passed  
Alcor was dancing with Bill. Awhile I watched. Gideon came up to me and gave me a bow. 

"Will you give me the honors of this one dance?" I sighed but agreed. We danced tougher for three songs. He is a great dancer. But he isn't it for me. He kissed my hand and left. I danced with Wendy and Pacifica. I firlted with many men. But no one picked my fancy. I became picky over the years. Alcor came running to me. 

"Nanny quick, dance with me". I quickly agreed. "So may I ask why you asked me to dance?" I asked the small prince. Even after four years. I was still taller. "Because one I wanted too. And second mister I can't keep my hands to myself wont take a no. But lucky for me. It seems Wendy is taking care of him". He answered me. I turned my neck to the left to see Wendy practically murder the man. Go girl! 

Alcor left me after three more songs to dance with Pacifica. I danced with both my uncles. I flirted with a few more men. 

One hour later  
Somehow, I am dancing with Bill. One minute we are aguring over who gets to dance with Alcor. The next we are dancing tougher. The song that is playing is "a tale as old as time". Before I could make a retort about his dancing. I got lost in his eye. Because one is covered by a eyepatch. It was a beautiful sky blue. It seemed to sparkle like jewels. It was breathtaking. Then I realized we stopped dancing but were just staring at each other. I stepped back. This is wrong. I need to get my revenge. I turned around and left the ball. As Alcor called for me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel p.o.v   
Today, Tad is showing Alcor the war room. Inside the war room. Is the Journals. I thought those were destroyed. I walked over to them. 

I put my hand on the cover of journal 3. I open up the book. I skip past most of the interformation. Until I get to the pages Dipper filled. The memories came back to me. I feel my tears fall down my cheeks. My vision blur. My heart breaking. 

I miss him so much. God, that's why I came here. To get revenge for him. But as years went by. I could not bring myself to hurt Alcor or Bill. 

"What's wrong Mabel?" Alcor asked me. He looked at the journals. "Did these make you cry?" I couldnt bring myself to speak. He flipped the pages. Eyes sparkling from scenes on the pages. Then I noticed tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Alcor?" I asked him. I whiped the tears from his cheeks. Why is the prince crying? "I dont know why. But seeing these pages hurt for some reason" he answered me. I held him tight. I rubbed his back. "I am sorry dad killed your brother" he whispered. "Dont be sorry about that. It is not something you should be sorry about" I told him. He treid to argue. But I shot him down. 

Tad called for us. We went to him. He was in front of a shrine. Above the shrine was photo of a beautiful angel. She had pink hair. Her face stucture was same as Alcors. She had hourglass figure. She held a sword that looked just like Dippers holy sword. 

"This is Elizabeth. She is Alcors mother. She was killed after Alcor was born. She was traitor to her kind. She fell for demon. It's a crime in the angel realm to fall for demon. It's a sin to give birth to a child of both species. She fought till her very last breath. To keep her son safe from her kind" Tad told both us. I felt tears running down my cheeks. 

Alcor was crying and shaking. I warped my arms around him. "Your mother loved you more then she ever loved anything. She wanted to give you this. When you came to age". Tad pulled out a little Dipper necklace from a music box. "It was hers. It was passed down in her family to the oldest child". He put the necklace around Alcors neck. "It will keep you safe. It will prove that your are not just a prince to the demons. But to the Angels. Cause your mother was the heir to the heavens". 

Tad gave Alcor a kiss on his forehead. Then he went to the Journals. He picked up Journal number 3. He came back over to us. And handed it to me. "My brother stated to me to let you have the last journal. He says you deserve it for the service to the crown". I fell to my knees. I held the journal close to my chest. I was sobbing and shaking. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel P.O.V  
I spent my nights rereading the journal. Laughing and crying at the memories it brought back. Alcor joined me one night during my reading. 

I tell him about each creature or event in the journal. He even fixed my mistakes when I misremembered something. Or he laughed at the jokes only Dipper would laugh at. 

Why did it feel like sometimes he was Dipper. They both even have same birthmark. But it can't be. My heart is just yearning for my brother. 

When I told him about the love potion. He asked me. "how do you know you are in love?" I explained to him I did not know. I never really been in a relationship since i was twelve. Even then I was just desperate for a relationship. He looked disappointed at my answer. "What about asking everybody tomorrow?"

The next day  
Wendy told us that the person that you love would make you hear symphony. Dipper nodded at her and gave her a hug. 

We called Grunkle Stan. He told us that love is when someone swindles your heart. But in reality you gave it to them. Me and Alcor giggled at his response. Soos took from him. Soos told us how to know you love someone is when you go cuckoo when they are around. I smiled at memories of him courting Melody. 

Neither Grunkle ford or Mcgucket had response for us. Wasnt Mcgucket married before? 

Gideon told us. That you know you are in love is when you only think of that person and want to keep them to yourself. But you still want share them with the world. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the hand. "I am sorry mabel. For how I treated you all those years ago. I am trying hard to get over you. I think I might found someone to love. You know her. Her name is candy. She been trying for years to get me to go out with her. I decided take up her offer". I congratulated him and accepted his apology.

We went to Pacifica. She got up from her seat. She picked up photo frame. It was a picture of her and Dipper at the mansion. When they were stomping mud into the carpet. She traced her fingers across Dipper's face. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"They are only thing you think about" she said. Gideon told us that. "They make you do crazy things for their attention". Soos told us that. "They steal your heart. But you truthfully gave it to them". Grunkle Stan told us that. "They are the person that makes you want to be a better person. When they are gone. You can't really live without them. They were the person to finish your symphony". Wendy told us that part. "You see them everywhere. Even when they are not there. They are person you want to fight with and fight against. They are the light to your darkness". She was weeping.

Me and Alcor pulled her into a hug. We were both mumbling reassuring words to her. 

That night   
All I could think about was Bill. Even when Alcor I asked me. How do i know i am in love? Bill was the only thing that came to mind. But why did that happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel P.OV  
It was the annual festival that held in Gravity falls. It was the festival honoring the demon rulers. 

I had arrived in Gravity falls a few days ago. Wendy was by my side. We both came down to celebrate festival with our families. 

I helped my Grunkle with his shop. And the booth he was running during the festival. The booth was were you could get a tarot card reading. I also helped Candy and Gideon with their magic show. 

I finally got a break from helping everybody. I decided to look around. I picked up a new book for Alcor. That's when it hit me to get Bill something. I figured it was because he gave me the Journal 3. But part of me told me that wasnt the answer. 

But I couldnt think of a thing to give a king. He had everything. "Not everthing " my heart told me. I looked until I found a black cane with gold trimming. I bought it. I knew I had get it for him.

The next day  
It was last day of the festival. My hair was still pink thanks to Alcor. Before I left to my hometown. He was particing his magic. Something went wrong. Mine and Alcors hair turned pink. It's been whole week it has yet to turn back.

I was walking around. Until I heard a man screaming for someone. Their voice was so desperate and sad. I could hear footsteps and the voice getting closer. Until somebody grabbed my wrist. They turned me around and buried me into their hard chest. 

"Please, dont ever leave me again". They pulled me from their chest. Now I was facing them. It was Bill. He had big huge tears running down his cheeks. His cheeks were red from running and crying. He put his hands on my cheeks. "I love you more then anything, Elizabeth. Why did you leave me? I thought you were dead. God, I am so happy you were alive". He pulled me into a kiss. 

My thoughts were filled. Wasnt Elizabeth Alcors mother? Why did Bill think I was her? Why was my heart breaking? And god was he a good kisser . I yearned for more.

Then someone called for us. I pulled apart. It was Tad. He was out of breath from chasing down Bill. Will was face first in the ground from exhaustion. 

Then Tad looked at me and suprisement filled his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks. "My Queen, you are alive". He didnt recognized me. My hear broke more. Did they only care about her? What about me?

Lucky for me bunch of drunkens were causing a scene. And they went to deal with it. I snuck away during the commotion.

At the shack  
In my room. I was crying on my bed. I was banging my fist onto my pillow. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel betrayed? Why is my heart breaking? I stopped banging my fist onto my pillow. It was torn. I looked at mess. And I realized. Who was I fooling? I loved Bill. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel POV  
My hair has returned to being brunette. And I returned to the palace. It seemed Bill and his brothers are searching for the deid queen. Who had been me at the time. 

Three months later  
Bill is still searching for her. Did he love her that much? My heart breaks everytime I see him. I should tell him the truth. It would save him from the pain. But then would I be fired? I can't lose my job. 

I love taking care of Alcor. And truthfully I want to be as close as I can to Bill. 

Anyways, Alcor is getting ready for tea time with his dad. Alcor seemed less excited about his mom being alive then everybody else. I treid asking him why. But he refused to tell me. But instead he would hug me and whisper something to me. That i could not hear. 

Ten minutes later  
We arrived to the garden patio. The tables and chairs were already set for the party. But Bill was not there. Alcor sat down in his chair. I poured some tea for him. He refused take a sip until his father arrived. 

Hour later  
Bill has finally arrived. You could smell the alcohol on him. He looked like he hasn't spelt. But he has been like this for months. The snacks and tea was quickly replaced with new refreshments. 

Alcor got up from his seat and gave his papa a kiss on the cheek. Bill did not knowledge the kiss. Alcor whimpered and returned to his seat. Tea time was quite. 

Thrity minutes later  
Bill got up and left. Tears were running down Alcors cheeks. I pulled the young child into my arms. I patted his head. And sang a lullaby to him. 

Maybe I should tell Bill the truth?


	10. Chapter 10

Mabels POV  
I still haven't told Bill the truth. He has gotten worse as time has gone by. He refuses to see Alcor. And locks himself in office to do his work and search for his dead wife. 

Alcor has became depressed. To the point I have started to sleep in his bed. And hold him in my arms. 

Right now Alcor is just sitting in front of his mirror. He had dyed his hair pink. It was attempt to get his dad out of his office. Only the attempt caused both males to yell at each other. And say things they didnt mean. I smacked Bill when he had said he never wanted Alcor. And carried Alcor back to his room. And I locked the door.

Everysince Alcor just been staring at his reflection. Off and on he would pull on his face. I treid to stop him but nothing worked. 

Twenty minutes later  
Alcor let out a horrible sound. He was grabbing at his head. Tears were running down his cheeks. Sparks of magic was shooting out of his body. I could not do anything for him. As the magic was hitting me. My vision was blurry. But before I passed out. I saw that Alcor sway left and fall from his seat. With last of my strength I rushed to my charge. To my son. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mabel POV  
My head was banging. My ears were filled with a ringing sound. I slowly opened my eyes. The light was burning my eyes. Everything was blurry. Slowly my vision came to me. In front of me was Tad. He was saying something to me but i could not understand him. He stopped talking. 

He snapped his fingers. The ringing stopped. Then he started to speak. "Mabel what happened?" I blinked at him. Who was this Mabel he was talking about? "Tad what are you talking about? And who is this Mabel?". He blinked at me. And then he sighed "Mabel this is not time for one of your jokes. Alcor is unconscious and we can't awake him".

I tighted my gripped on him. "What do you mean my baby is unconscious? Did my family get ahold of him? Did something go wrong with the birth? Did the pines not get to him fast enough?" I was shaking him. "Where is Bill? Where is my husband? Why did he let them get to him?" Tad finally stop me from shaking him. He was pale.

"Queen Elizabeth is that you?" He asked me. Who the hell else would it be. But my head started to hurt. I grabbed at my head. Tears were running down my cheeks. My vision was blurring. And then I fainted. Tad was calling out to me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mabel POV  
I was standing in the mystery shack living room. But I couldn't remember how I got here. Or what I was doing. 

I sat down in Grunkle Stans chair. And turned on the TV. I kept feeling like something was off. But I couldnt put my finger on it. I got bored with the TV. And started to sew a new sweater. I finished three new sweaters. Before I got tired. I walked to my room and laid in my bed. 

When I awoke. There stood Dipper. He was staring at me. Tears ran down my cheeks. I got up and hugged him. He was laughing. "Why are you crying sister?" "Because I haven't seen you in long time". I told him.

He pulled out of my hug. "But you see me everyday". I blinked at him. "What do you mean I seen you everyday. You been dead". Then he laughed harder and whiped the tears from my cheeks. 

Then in a blink of a eye. Dipper turned into Alcor. "Why do you think him and me looked the same? Why do you think he got along with so quickly? Or how he knew about our adventures better then you did?" He smirked at me. "Because dear sister, I been him this whole time".

But his smile faded. "But you arnt my sister. I am not Dipper anymore. I wasnt even real pines in the beginning". I pulled him into another hug. "No matter what you always be my baby brother". He laughed at that. "Do you mean I will always be your son". Huh, what did he say. Then he dissapeared from my grasped in his place was a hand mirror. 

I looked at my reflection. My hair was pink. I had a little Dipper birthmark on forehead. I looked more older and sexier. This was me but not me. This was Elizabeth. But why did I look like Elizabeth?

"You must be the other me that Tad was talking about". I turned around. There stood Elizabeth. When we looked at each other. Then everthing came back to us. Or I mean me.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth POV  
I awoke from my slumber. On my left was a sleeping Tad and Will. I pat both of their heads. They awoke from my touches. They gasped at me. Tears ran down their cheeks.

"Hey kids, you have gotten bigger Tad. Will you are still crybaby". Will let out a whimper at my comment. "Now help me to my son". They treid to argue with me. But I shut them down 

Five minutes later  
We arrived to my son's room. Bill was asleep in a rocking chair by the bed. Pacifica was sitting asleep on the floor by the bed. She was holding Alcors hand. Wendy was half awake when we entered. But now she was fully awake and gaping at me. I just nodded at her. 

I walked over to Bill. And placed a kiss on his lips. He awoke from the kiss. When he realised it was me. He deepened the kiss. But I soon pulled away. He chased my lips for more. But I put my finger on his lips. And nodded my head no. I turned to my son.

Pacifica was already awake and gaping at me. "Arnt you going awake the sleeping prince, Pacifica. He is your true love. He is Dipper". She stared at me for a bit. She frowned at me. "I love him as both of them". She then pulled up his chin. And gave him a kiss on the lips. A light surrounded them. Then the light vanished. Alcor was awake. 

He warped his arms around Pacifica. He deepened the kiss. The kiss would have lasted longer. If Bill's overprotective daddy instincts didnt kick in. He pulled both of them apart. He was yelling at Pacifica for laying her hands on Alcor. And yelling at Alcor about he was to young for a relationship.

Five minutes later  
I had enough pulled him away from the young couple. He looked at me. About to give me a peice of his mind. But he whimpered when he saw the annoyance written on my face. "Now let me tell you a story Bill. 


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth POV  
We were all sitting in Bill's office. I started my story. "Before Alcor was born. I devised a plan to keep my son safe. The safest place for him was with the humans. I found the Pines couple. They couldnt have kids. I told them that I would gift them my child. They thanked me. I didnt tell Bill the plan. I knew he wouldn't agree with it".

Bill nodded his head at my retort. "The birth was rougher then I thought it would be. It didnt help that Bill wasnt by my side". He glared at me. "You told me. You didnt want me at the birth. And you made sure that i couldnt be there". He retorted at me. I let out a sigh.

"Anyways after I give birth I was atteck by my brother Micheal. We fought each other. But most of my magic was going into protecting Alcor and creating portal to send Alcor to the Pine couple. I lost alot blood. Soon Micheal stabbed me with my own sword. I fell to the ground. I was bleeding to death.

My brother leaned down to my ear. He whispered a sorry into my ear. And he kissed my cheek. He also told me that he loved me and he would miss me. I was losing my vision. I told him back that I loved him. I realised my brother was crying. Then everthing went black.

The last few years I lived as Mabel Pines. My son was raised as my twin brother. The pine couple must have thought that I was another child they were given by me. My life as Mabel was amazing. I loved every moment. Any memory as Elizabeth was gone. The summer I was twelve I was sent to Stan Pines. 

The adventures with everyone was just as amazing. Then my son who was my brother was killed by Bill. It killed me. I lived rest of my life without Dipper. I soon became Alcors nana. But I didnt come here for a good reason. I wanted revenge". Everyone let out a gasped. Pacifica held Alcor close to her.

I let out a sigh. "But when I saw Alcor. I couldnt harm him. He reminded me of my brother. I raised Alcor as his nana. And noticed more things of him that reminded me of Dipper. I soon fell for Bill too. He was so different from when we were fighting him. It took me long time to knowledge my feelings. 

Hey, Bill it was me who you kissed that day at the festival. It crashed me as Mabel when you kissed me thinking it was me as Elizabeth. And since i am stubborn fool. i didnt tell you which led you to be hurt. Which that led you to hurting our child. I am so sorry". 

Bill didnt say a word. He was red. He was about to lose it. But I was ready for the pain. I hoping for him to punish me.   
He let out a sigh. He turned back into his tan skin tone.

He walked over to me. He sat down by me. And pulled me into his lap. "I wished you told me your plans. So I could stop your foolish idea. Or i could protect you from your family. I love you Elizabeth and Mabel. which ever person you want to be. I will still love you". Tears ran down my cheeks. He whiped tears away. He looked into my eyes. I saw his love for me in them. I was his whole world. 

I pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back. We pulled apart. He leaned and whispered into my ears. "I will punish you later, my shooting star". Shivers ran down my spine. 

Alcor poofed by Bill's side. Looking over his shoulder. "So does that mean I'll have baby sibling before you guys get grandchild". Bill's overprotective instincts kicked in and he chased Pacifica around the castle awhile Alcor treid to stop him from hurting his mate.

I love my family. 


End file.
